Eine ungeplante Erbin
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Lucius hätte nicht gedacht,dass seine Affäre eine Tochter zur Folge haben könnte und er in den Mord an ihrer Mutter hineingezogen werden würde.Und noch viel weniger hätte Hermione gedacht,dass diese ganze Angelegenheit auch ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen w
1. Ein angenehmer Abend

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von der Harry Potter Welt**

Mir kam heute die grobe Idee zu dieser story, aber ich habe im Moment ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wohin sie am Ende führen wird und wie oft ich Zeit haben werde, daran weiter zuschreiben (Schule fängt bald wieder an und damit der 13. Jahrgang zitter)

Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass zumindest der Anfang der Geschichte einigen von euch Freude machen wird und vielleicht lässt mir ja auch der ein oder anderer ein kleines Review da, so zur Anregung oder Motivation. ;)

**Inhalt:** Lucius hätte niemals gedacht, dass seine kurze Affäre eine Tochter nach sich ziehen könnte. Und noch viel weniger hätte Hermione Granger gedacht, dass sie in den mysteriösen Tod von deren Mutter hingezogen werden würde und es sie zusammen mit niemand anderem als Lucius Malfoy bis nach Deutschland verschlagen würde. Dort müssen die beiden feststellen, dass auch sie um ihr Leben fürchten müssen.

**-1- Ein „angenehmer" Abend**

Lucius Malfoy lehnte scheinbar gelangweilt an einer der schlicht verzierten Marmorsäulen und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über die versammelte Abendgesellschaft gleiten.

Bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Ein Meer von nichts sagenden Gesichtern, monotonen Mimiken, affektierten Lachen und stillosen Kleidern, die ihren Trägerinnen in Reichtum und Ansehen hüllen sollten, jedoch nicht einmal den Hauch von Eleganz besaßen.

Die Menschen in seiner Umgebung mochten zwar aus allen Teilen Europas stammen und die verschiedensten Kulturen und Sprachen ihr eigen nennen, doch in Lucius Malfoys Augen hatten sie eine wichtige Sache gemeinsam: Ihre Bedeutungslosigkeit, die sie alle miteinander verband: Franzosen mit Italienern, Deutsche mit Griechen, Frauen mit Männern, Zauberei Minister mit einfachen Angestellten.

Kaum einer von ihnen würde seine Spuren in der neuen Ordnung hinterlassen, die nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords –der seinen Schatten auch auf andere Länder geworfen hatte- geschaffen wurde und zu deren Planung sie schon seit drei Tagen eine Sitzung nach der anderen abhielten und versuchten, die Interessen aller internationalen Vertreter zu berücksichtigen.

Lucius hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es keine Einigung geben würde und letzen Endes jedes Land das tun würde, was es für das beste hielt, so wie es bisher auch immer geschehen war. Die letzten drei Tage waren die reinste Zeitverschwendung gewesen, deren Krönung diese Abendgesellschaft war, die das Ende der Sitzungen markierte.

Den höflichen Gruß eines spanischen Zauberers ignorierend, überflogen Lucius Augen ein letztes Mal den Saal bis sie abrupt an einem roten Punkt hängen blieben.

Aller Spott wich aus Lucius´ Gesicht und machte einem undeutbaren Ausdruck platz, den man fast schon als lauernd bezeichnen konnte.

Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun einer jungen Hexen in einem langen, schlichten Kleid, dessen klares Rot seine Trägerin aus der Menge herausstechen ließ.

Die goldblonden Haare waren mit einer zierlichen Spange hochgesteckt, doch trotz der Entfernung konnte Lucius ein paar feine Haarsträhnen erkennen, die sich aus der Frisur gelöst hatten und sich nun sanft über dem feinen Nacken der Frau kräuselten.

Die Hexe schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie beobachtete wurde, denn nachdem sie ein Gespräch mit einem alten, verhutzelten Zauberer beendet hatte, drehte sie sich langsam um und sah direkt in ein Paar grauer, kalter Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck über ihre Züge, doch dann begann sie langsam den Saal zu durchqueren, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu lösen.

Ihre Augen waren tiefgrün, umrahmt von schwarzen, langen Wimpern, und so groß, dass sie ihrem Gesicht einen puppenhaften Zug verliehen, der von der hellen, leicht schimmernden Haut und der kleinen Nase noch verstärkt wurde.

Hätte Lucius nicht gewusst, dass die Frau in dem roten Kleid fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war, hätte er sie auf zwanzig geschätzt… höchstens.

Mit langsamen, jedoch sicheren Schritten bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die vielen Gäste. Das Kleid umspielte ihre schlanke Gestalt und auf den hohen Schuhen überragte sie sogar viele der männlichen Anwesenden.

Sie schien sich der vielen verstohlenen Blicke, die ihr hinterher geworfen wurden nicht bewusst zu sein, oder aber sie ignorierte sie.

Als sie Lucius fast erreicht hatte und ihre Schritte zögerlicher wurden, verzogen sich ihre schmalen, jedoch sanftgeschwungenen Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen überbrückte sie in einer fließenden Bewegung.

„Guten Abend, Mr.Malfoy."

Lucius war in den letzten drei Tagen immer wieder überrascht gewesen, wie zurückhaltend die junge Frau, die für die internationale Abteilung des deutschen Ministeriums arbeitete, außerhalb des Sitzungssaales zu sein schien, in dem sie selbstbewusst und keinerlei Konfrontation scheuend die Meinung ihres Landes vertreten hatte.

Dabei war sie nicht einmal einer Diskussion mit ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, was Lucius gleichzeitig verärgert als auch in gewisser Weise beeindruckt hatte, genau wie der stetige Fluss von Magie, der von ihr ausging, sie wie kühles klares Wasser zu umfließen schien und ihrer Umwelt klar machte, dass es sich bei ihr wenn auch um eine junge, so doch um eine mächtige Hexe handelte. Eine reinblütige, mächtige Hexe wohlgemerkt, die sich zu Lucius Leidwesen allerdings sehr für die Muggel eingesetzt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Miss Frenier." Ohne seinen Blick von ihrem zu lösen, griff Lucius nach der Hand der Hexe und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Ihre Augen waren wirklich bemerkenswert.

„Erleichtert nach Hause zurückkehren zu können?" Endlich löste er seine Augen von ihren und ließ seinen Blick einmal kurz übe ihren gesamten Körper schweifen. Das schlichte Kleid betonte unauffällig die schmalen Hüften und die schmale Taille der Hexe, lediglich der Ausschnitt war tief genug, um einen Blick auf den sanft gerundeten Ansatz ihre Brüste zu ermöglichen. Ihm hatte die stilvolle Unaufdringlichkeit ihrer Kleidung schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gefallen.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", ihre klare Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „die letzten Tage waren sehr…unergiebig und ich kehre nicht gerne unverrichteter Dinge zurück."

Der Ehrgeiz, der in ihren Augen aufflackerte, war die Erklärung für ihre Anwesenheit bei einem so wichtigen, internationalen Treffen, trotz ihres jungen Alters.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Lucius wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er versuchte ihren Ehrgeiz zu beruhigen. Vielleicht weil er selten auf fähige Hexen oder Zauberer stieß. „Viele Teilnehmer der Sitzungen waren nun einmal etwas zu… uneinsichtig."

Man konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ablesen, dass ihm andere Worte auf der Zunge gelegen hatten und die junge Hexe schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sind sie beim nächsten Mal etwas… einsichtiger."

_Ich hoffe es wird kein nächstes Mal geben_, dachte Lucius, antwortete jedoch: „Vielleicht, wir werden sehen."

„Auf jeden Fall", fuhr die Hexe fort, „waren die letzten Tage nicht gerade das, was ich als angenehm bezeichnen würde."

„Aber, aber, Sie wollen doch nicht etwa unsere Gastgeber beleidigen und dieses…Fest als nicht angenehm oder amüsierend abtun." Wieder verzogen sich Lucius Lippen zu diesem spöttischen Lächeln, das noch breiter wurde, als er sah, wie die Hexe vor ihm den Kopf drehte, einmal kurz den Saal hinter sich erfasste und sich schließlich wieder mit skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck ihm zu wandte.

„Ich weiß die Bemühungen des Ministers zu schätzen", lautete ihre trockene Antwort. „Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr.Malfoy? Sie schienen mir die ganzen letzten Tage über etwas… gelangweilt zu sein." Ihre Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

Lucius stieß sich leicht von der Säule ab, an der er bis eben gelehnt hatte, und trat einen Schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu.

Ihre Körper berührten sich beinahe und er konnte ihr Parfum riechen, das ihn an einen Abend im Spätsommer erinnerte.

Seine grauen Augen suchten ihre grünen und musterten sie mit einem Ausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Gelangweilt?", wiederholte er mit leiser Stimme und registrierte zufrieden wie der freche Ausdruck aus ihren Augen wich und einem Hauch von Unsicherheit platz machte. „Nun, Maria, genau wie Sie erachte ich die letzten Tage als äußerst unergiebig und unangenehm. Das unangenehmste von allen ist dieses entsetzliche Fest, das in der Tat als unerträglich langweilig zu bezeichnen ist und ich für meinen Teil werde froh sein, mich morgen wieder nur mit den inkompetenten Stümpern aus meinem Land beschäftigen zu müssen."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie nachdachte. Während er auf ihre Antwort wartete, fielen ihm unwillkürlich die feinen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase auf.

„Also werden Sie in Zukunft mit diesen drei Tagen nur schlechte Dinge in Verbindung bringen, Lucius?" Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, Schüchternheit, aber auch ein neugieriges Flackern.

Lucius´ Lippen umspielte ein feines Lächeln. Sie wusste, auf was für dünnem Eis sie sich bewegte und wie groß das Risiko war, einzubrechen.

Langsam hob er eine Hand und fuhr leicht über ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war genauso weich wie sie aussah und in Lucius wuchs das Verlangen herauszufinden, ob sich alles an ihr, so angenehm anfühlen würde, wie es den Anschein erweckte.

Seine Finger wanderten weiter, strichen über ihr Kinn, wobei er mit seinem Daumen leicht ihre Lippen streifte, die sogar noch weicher als ihre Haut waren.

Die ganze Zeit über hielt er ihren Blick mit seinen grauen Augen gefangen, registrierte jede Veränderung in den grünen Tiefen.

Als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen erst über ihren Hals fuhr, dann kurz mit dem an ihm baumelnden kleinen Smaragdanhänger spielte und schließlich sanft über die feinen Ansätze ihrer Brüste strich, wuchs die Neugier in ihren Augen und er hatte den Eindruck, das intensive grün würde eine Nuance dunkler werden.

„Bis jetzt jedenfalls." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein dunkles Flüstern, doch die junge Hexe hatte keine Probleme, Lucius zu verstehen. „Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es für uns beide eine… angenehmere Möglichkeit als dieses Fest gibt, die letzten Tage ausklingen zu lassen."

Sie lächelte nur leicht, doch das war ihm Antwort genug.

Sein Arm glitt um ihre Taille und ohne der Gesellschaft hinter ihnen einen letzten Blick zu gönnen, verließen die beiden den Saal.

Fernab der Festlichkeiten in seinen Räumen, stellte Lucius schnell fest, dass auch der Rest von Marias Körper so weich war, wie ihre Lippen.

Begierig glitten seine Hände über ihre Brüste, seine Fingerspitzen reizten ihre erhärteten Brustwarzen, nur um sie danach sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze zu umkreisen.

Keuchend krallte die junge Hexe eine Hand in die dunklen Bettlaken und fuhr mit der anderen durch das lange Haar des älteren Zauberers.

Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen.

Fühlen, wie er sie erst sanft mit der Zunge und anschließend fest mit den Zähnen reizte.

Fühlen, wie seine Hand immer tiefer ihren Körper hinunter wanderte, über ihren Bauch strich und schließlich das Zentrum ihrer Lust fand und in kreisenden Bewegungen massierte.

Fühlen, wie seine Lippen von ihrer Brust abließen und über ihren Hals strichen, um sich endlich fest gegen ihre zu pressen.

Fühlen, wie seine Zunge leidenschaftlich mit ihrer tanzte und er dunkel in ihren Mund stöhnte, als sie ihren Körper verlangend an seinen presste.

Fühlen, wie sein Kuss noch tiefer, noch fordernder wurde, seine Zähne sich kurz in ihre Unterlippe gruben und seine Lippen sich während des Kusses zu einem Lächeln verzogen, als sie spürte, wie zwei seiner schlanken Finger in sie glitten, und sie leise aufschrie.

Fühlen, wie er sie von innen massierte, sein Daumen immer wieder über ihre Klitoris glitt und sich in ihr eine Spannung aufbaute, die sie zu zerreißen drohte.

Fühlen, wie seine Zunge über ihren Puls glitt, seine Zähne sich in die weiche Haut ihres Halses gruben.

Fühlen, wie seine Finger sich noch tiefer in sie drängten, sie erkundeten, sie reizten und sich schließlich zurückzogen.

„Lucius…."

Ihr sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen zusammen mit ihrem Körper, der sich ihm verlangend entgegenschob, machten es ihm schwer, sich zu beherrschen.

Keuchend lag er über ihr, presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihren und beobachtete dabei jede Regung ihres Gesichts aus sturmgrauen, vor Lust verdunkelten Augen.

Auf ihrer Stirn glänzte der Schweiß. Kleine Haarsträhnen klebten gelockt am Haaransatz. Die kleine Spange hatte er als erstes aus ihrem Haar gelöst, um zu sehen, wie es offen über ihre Schultern floss.

Nun lag es in wirren Locken um ihr gerötetes Gesicht herum und bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu den dunklen Kissen.

Ihre Augen leuchteten grüner denn je, glänzten lustvoll und blickten ihn mit solch einer Hingabe und voller Verlangen an, wie es bis jetzt noch keine Frau getan hatte.

Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, die sanften Lippen feucht glänzend und geschwollen von seinen Küssen.

Obwohl man Maria Frenier allgemein eher als außergewöhnlich hübsch und nicht als schön bezeichnen würde, war sie für Lucius in diesem Moment der Lust die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Oh Gott, Lucius… bitte…"

Diesmal konnte und wollte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Ungehalten presste er seine Lippen wieder gegen die ihren, die Einladung ihrer geöffneten Lippen nur allzu gerne annehmend.

Als er spürte wie sich ihre Beine verlangend um ihn legten, verließ ihn auch der letzte klare Gedanke und alles was er noch tun konnte, war fühlen.

Fühlen, wie er tief in sie hinein glitt, um von ihrer heißen Enge umschlossen zu werden.

Fühlen, wie sie lustvoll in seinen Mund stöhnte und jedem seiner fordernden Stöße sehnsuchtsvoll entgegenkam.

Fühlen, wie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken strichen und ihre Fingernägel sich haltsuchend in seine Haut gruben.

Fühlen, wie ihre Muskeln sich immer fester um sein Glied schlossen.

„Gott, Maria."

Fühlen, wie er immer tiefer, immer weiter in sie hinein glitt.

Fühlen, wie sie begann sich unruhig unter ihm zu winden.

Fühlen, wie die Spannung in seinem Unterleib immer stärker wurde und ihn fast zu zerreißen drohte.

Fühlen, wie ihr Körper sich unter seinem aufbäumte, ihr Unterleib leicht zuckte und ihre inneren Muskeln sich fest um ihn schlossen, während sie seinen Namen schrie.

Fühlen, wie die Spannung in seinem Körper den Höhepunkt erreichte und sich schließlich löste, als er sich keuchend in sie ergoss, hörend, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte, und unter all dem Schweiß und der Lust einen Geruch wahrnehmend, der ihn an einen Spätsommerabend erinnerte.

9

**So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wahrscheinlich werde ich morgen das zweite schreiben, vorausgesetzt ihr wollt es lesen. Kommentare? Lob? Kritik? liebguck**


	2. Ein Plan gelingt fast

**La dame: **Danke für dein Kommentar. Ich hoffe die Fortsetzung gefällt dir.

**-2- Ein Plan gelingt fast**

**4 Jahre später**

Die zuckenden Bewegungen der Flammen warfen tanzende, schwarze Schatten an die mit dunklem Holz vertäfelte Wand.

Das Feuer schien seine Unruhe auf einen Mann mittleren Alters zu übertragen, der steif auf einem dunklen Ledersessel saß, die Knie fest zusammengepresst und ein Glas in den zitternden Fingern drehend.

Kleine Schweißtropfen perlten auf seiner gerunzelten Stirn, doch trotz der Hitze des nahen Feuers fröstelte er.

„Du willst es wirklich noch einmal versuchen? Nach all diesen fatalen Fehlschlägen?"

Die Anstrengung, mit der er seine brüchige Stimme ruhig zu halten versuchte, unterstrich seine äußere Nervosität noch zusätzlich und entlockte seinem Gegenüber ein kaltes Lächeln.

„Natürlich. Dieses Mal wird alles nach Plan verlaufen, es wäre doch schade, jetzt aufzugeben, denn dann wären unseren vorherigen kleinen Verluste umsonst gewesen."

Der Besitzer dieser dunklen, ruhigen Stimme war ein paar Jahre älter als der andere Mann, etwa um die fünfzig, und seine Körperhaltung strahlte Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit aus.

Die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen saß er ebenfalls in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Die eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Knie, die andere hielt ebenfalls ein Glas, gefüllt mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, das er hin und wieder zum Mund führte, um genüsslich am Feuerwhiskey zu nippen.

„Außerdem", fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort, „hat sich an unseren Beweggründen nichts geändert, oder?"

Der andere Mann schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sein Blick zuckte unwillkürlich durch den vom Fußboden bis zur Decke edel eingerichtet den Raum, als bräuchte er dieses Zeugnis von Reichtum, um seine Entschlossenheit zurück zu erlangen.

„Aber wie?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Wie sollen wir es dieses Mal anstellen? Sie hat schon drei Kopfgeldjäger getötet, drei! Und wir haben dabei jede Menge Geld verloren. Wenn wir noch mehr von ihnen einstellen müssen, rentiert sich unser ganzes Vorhaben nicht mehr."

Grüne Augen funkelten triumphierend auf. „Wir werden keinen dieser Stümper mehr einstellen. Es ist besser, wenn das alles in der…Familie bleibt."

Die schmalen Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen und auch sein Gegenüber verzog bei dieser Anspielung, die nur sie beide zu verstehen schienen, den Mund zum Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Wer?"

Als hätte er vor der Tür auf diese Frage gewartet, betrat nach kurzem Klopfen ein junger Mann den Raum, schlenderte auf die an der Wand stehende Couch zu und ließ sich bequem darauf nieder.

In seinen Augen glitzerte die gleiche Siegessicherheit, wie in denen des einen Mannes.

„Der Junge?" Ein fragender Blick traf den jungen Mann, woraufhin dieser wütend die Brauen zusammen zog und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, jedoch von einer knappen Handbewegung gestoppt wurde.

„Die lebst zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, mein Freund", der leichte Spott in der dunklen Stimme brachte den Mann in Verlegenheit. „Der Junge ist schon lange kein Junge mehr, sondern ein junger Mann, der seine Ziele genauso fest im Blick hat wie wir und bereit ist, seinen Teil zu ihrem Erreichen beizutragen."

„Und wie will er das anstellen? Sie ist wachsam, sehr wachsam und…"

„Und geschwächt…", meldete sich nun der junge Mann zu Wort, dessen Stimme ebenfalls dunkel und ruhig war. „In dieser Hinsicht hat euer Killer gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Sie braucht jemandem, dem sie vertraut. Selbst Maria Frenier kann mit angeschlagenen Zauberkräften nicht gleichzeitig ein Kind erziehen, fürs Ministerium arbeiten und auf der Hut vor weiteren Anschlägen auf ihr Leben sein. Und dabei komme ich ins Spiel."

Die beiden älteren Männer wechselten einen Blick.

„Sie wird ihm vertrauen?"

„Sie wird ihm vertrauen", lautete die Bestätigung. „Wenn er alles erledigt hat, wird er umgehend nach London zurückkehren."

Der junge Mann nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Allerdings glaube ich immer noch, dass mein Posten dort vollkommen unnötig ist."

„Glaub, was du willst. Es ist schon genug schief gegangen und ich will eine Antwort auf alle möglichen Komplikationen haben. Ich stimme dir zu, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering, dass Maria in dieser Hinsicht Probleme macht, aber die Möglichkeit ist trotzdem gegeben und deshalb wirst du weiterhin deine Arbeit verrichten, bis auch das letzte Stück Pergament unterzeichnet ist. Und nun geh!"

Der junge Mann erhob sich still und verließ mit leisen Schritten den Raum.

Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Männer sahen sich an. Der eine genauso siegessicher wie am Anfang des Gesprächs, der andere nun etwas ruhiger.

Nachdem sie ihre Gläser aufgefüllt hatten, prosteten sie einander zu und ließen sich die scharfe Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinunter rinnen.

9

6

9

Ein paar Tage später kam Maria Frenier erschöpft zurück in ihre große Wohnung, nachdem sie ihre kleine Tochter in den Kindergarten gebracht hatte.

Der lange Fußweg hatte sie ermüdet, doch zum Apparieren reichten ihre Kräfte nach dem letzten Angriff auf ihr Leben nicht mehr aus.

Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch das blonde, lange Haar.

Sie wusste weder, warum man versuchte sie umzubringen, noch wer die Fäden bei diesem grausigen Vorhaben zog.

Nach Bekanntwerden des ersten Anschlages, hatte das Ministerium ihr, als eine wichtige Mitarbeiterin in führender Position, Unterstützung und einen Auror zu ihrem und ihrer Tochters Schutz zugesichert.

Eben dieser Auror hatte erst ihr Leben bei einem zweiten Anschlag gerettet und vor ein paar Wochen selbst versucht, sie während einer Nachtschicht im Ministerium hinterrücks zu ermorden.

Er hatte mit seinem Leben für diesen Verrat bezahlt, doch auch an Maria war dieser dritte Kampf nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.

Bei der Abwehr eines schwarzmagischen Fluches hatte sie fast alle ihre magischen Kräfte eingesetzt, die bis heute nicht wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt waren.

Niemand wusste, welcher Art dieser Fluch gewesen war und kein Heiler konnte ihr sagen, wann und vor allem ob sie ihre Macht vollständig zurückerhalten würde.

Ein erneutes Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und Maria ging langsam ins Kinderzimmer, um in dem dort herrschenden Chaos etwas Ordnung zu schaffen.

Sie fühlte sich schutzlos ohne ihre Magie. Ausgeliefert. Hilflos.

Der Gedanke, nun nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein ihr Leben und vor allem das ihrer Tochter beschützen zu können, macht sie krank und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto wütender und frustrierter wurde sie.

Mehr als einmal hatte sie daran gedacht, den Menschen um Rat zu fragen, von dem sie wusste, dass er sich besser mir schwarzer Magie auskannte, als jeder anderer ihrer Bekannten oder Kollegen.

Nicht die Angst um sich hatte sie zu diesen Überlegungen veranlasst, sondern die Angst um ihre Tochter.

Doch jedes Mal hatte ein ungutes Gefühl sie beim Schreiben des Briefes innehalten lassen.

Sie und Lucius Malfoy hatten aus gutem Grund den Kontakt zu einander abgebrochen.

Sie waren Gefahr gelaufen, einander zu nahe zu kommen und Gefühle zu entwickeln, die ihnen beiden nur Probleme bereitet hätten.

Auch wenn viele Menschen abgestritten hätten, dass Lucius Malfoy überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, tiefere Gefühle zu entwickeln, so wusste Maria doch, dass der arrogante, kalte Mann auch eine andere Seite an sich hatte.

Oh, er hatte sie nicht oft gezeigt. Nur selten, sehr, sehr selten bei ihren gelegentliche Zusammentreffen, doch diese paar Augenblicke hatten Maria immer ausgereicht und sie in ihrer Ansicht bestätigt, dass Menschen, die hassen, auch lieben können.

Und doch hätte zu viel Nähe keinem von ihnen gut getan.

Sie hätte Fragen aufgeworfen, Probleme privater und beruflicher Natur.

Sie beide waren zu feste Größen in ihren jeweiligen Ländern, ihren Gesellschaften, ihren Familien.

Es waren rationale Gründe gewesen, weshalb die beiden ihre kurze Affäre beendet hatten, bevor mehr aus ihr hatte werden können, als sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt war: eben nur eine kurze Affäre.

Marias Gefühlsleben war von jeher jedoch emotional und nicht wie Lucius´ rational gewesen.

Die Trennung hatte ihr, auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte, wesentlich mehr Schmerz bereitet als Lucius, dem es augenscheinlich sehr leicht gefallen war, ihr den Rücken zu kehren.

Doch wie gesagt, es war besser gewesen, für sie beide.

Und deshalb hatte Maria auch nichts unternommen als sie feststellte, dass sie schwanger war und deshalb unternahm sie auch jetzt nichts.

Sie hatte es drei Jahre lang geschafft, ein Kind ohne seine Hilfe aufzuziehen und sie würde es auch schaffen ihre Kräfte ohne seine Hilfe zurückzubekommen.

Bis dies soweit war, hatte sie anderweitige Hilfe.

Maria lächelte leicht, als sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde.

„Du kommst spät", rief sie über die Schulter, während sie sich bückte, um einen kleinen Drachen aus Stoff aufzuheben, der die dumme Angewohnheit hatte, jedem, der ihm zu nahe kam, abgesehen von ihrer Tochter und seiner rechtmäßigen Besitzerin, eine kleine Flamme entgegen zu pusten. „Die Kleine war ganz enttäuscht, weil du sie nicht zum Kindergarten gebracht hast."

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", antwortete ihr eine angenehme, dunkle Stimme aus Richtung Küche.

Marias Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Sie setzte den kleinen Drachen ins Kinderbett und lehnte sich dann an den Rahmen des großen Fensters, um ihren Blick über die Alster und die von oben klein erscheinenden Boote schweifen zu lassen.

Ihre Familie hatte letztendlich die Unterstützung und Hilfe geschickt, die das Ministerium nach dem Desaster mit dem Autor nicht länger gewähren konnte.

Seit ein paar Tagen fühlte Maria wieder einen Hauch von Sicherheit und hatte sich inzwischen mit der Situation abgefunden, sich auf einen anderen Menschen außer sich selbst verlassen zu müssen.

„Morgen gehe ich mir ihr doch zum Kinderfest", erinnerte sie den Besitzer der ruhigen Stimme.

Die Antwort waren leise Schritte, die sich Richtung Kinderzimmer bewegten.

Maria sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus und fixierte eines der Boote mit ihrem Blick, die kleinen Punkte, die sich auf Deck bewegten beobachtend.

„Du kannst sie ja Freitag hinbringen", rief sie wieder, ohne ihren Blick zu lösen.

„Ich möchte sie aber morgen zum Kinderfest bringen. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du morgen dazu in der Lage sein wirst."

Maria wollte sich gerade überrascht umdrehen, als ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Körper jagte und ihr den Atem raubte.

Keuchend krümmte sie sich zusammen und versuchte nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, der auf der Fensterbank lag, doch eine erneute Schmerzwelle, die ihr das Gefühl gab, in ihrem Innersten würde ein Feuer geschürt werden, zwang sie in die Knie.

Als sie gequält den Kopf hob und den Blick ihres Gegenübers auffing, gesellte sich zu dem wütenden Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, eine tiefe Wut und hilflose Verzweiflung.

Sie war verraten worden. Wieder einmal.

Wütend krallte sie ihre Hände in den Teppich, mit jeder Faser ihren Körpers dazu entschlossen, gegen diesen Fluch anzukämpfen.

Um ihretwillen, um ihrer Tochter willen.

Doch Maria merkte schnell, dass ihr Körper den Kampf bereits verloren hatte und sie beschloss, wenn sie schon sterben musste, ihren Mörder für seinen Verrat bezahlen zu lassen.

Den schmerz ignorierend sammelte sie alle ihr noch verbliebenen Kräfte.

Es war nicht viel im Vergleich zu ihrer vorherigen Macht, doch immer noch genug, um ihren Angreifer erheblichen Schaden zuzufügen.

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand der brennende Schmerz in ihrem Inneren und wich ihrer Magie, die wie kühles, klares Wasser durch ihre Venen zu fließen schien.

Marie schloss die Augen, keinen Schmerz spürend und sich nur auf dieses Gefühl der kühlen Macht konzentrierend.

Als sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper kurz davor im Kampf gegen den Fluch zuunterliegen, hob sie ruckartig den Kopf und fixierte mit stechend grünen Augen ihren Angreifer.

Ihre Macht brach wie eine gewaltige Welle gegen den Mann über ihr, gegen seinen Körper, seinen Geist, die inneren Barrieren seiner Magie.

Alles wurde fortgerissen, hinweggespült und mit einem gequälten Aufschrei stürzte er zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Die Welle der Macht verebbte langsam, nur schwache Rinnsale flossen noch durch das farbenfrohe Kinderzimmer und hier und dort blieben ein paar feine Tröpfchen an Stofftieren oder Kinderkleidung hängen, benetzten diese und bildeten einen leichten, schützenden Film auf ihnen.

Maria Frenier war leblos auf den Boden gesunken.

Die schlanken Glieder von sich gestreckt, die blonden Haare ihr feines Gesicht umrahmend, das nun sogar noch jünger wirkte.

Ihre grünen Augen waren auf den reglosen Körper neben ihr gerichtet und noch im Tode schienen eine unbändige Wut und ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihnen zu flackern.

**So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**


	3. Diskussion mit einem Spiegel

**Und hier ist Kapitel 3. Etwas kürzer als die anderen, aber dafür wird es wahrscheinlich Anfang nächster Woche, schon ein nächstes geben.**

**Ein ganz lieber Dank an la dame, ttt und Reditus Mortis für eure Kommentare. :)**

9

6

„_Ich verstehe Frauen nicht, die das Haus verlassen, ohne sich zurechtgemacht zu haben. Vielleicht wartet ein Date mit dem Schicksal? Dann ist es doch besser, man begegnet ihm so attraktiv wie möglich. „_

_(Coco Chanel)_

-**3- Diskussion mit einem Spiegel**

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl hatte es geschafft, sich durch einen kleinen Spalt der roten, leicht gerafften Vorhänge zu stehlen, die hin und wieder von einem sanften Windstoß, der durch das weit geöffnete Fenster wehte, in Bewegung versetzt wurden und daraufhin leise flatterten.

Der große Kater, der sich zwischen den weißen Sofakissen auf der bequem aussehenden, schwarzen Couch, eingerollt hatte, blinzelte angesichts dieser hellen Störung träge, bevor er aufmerksam den Kopf hob und sich lauschend in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer umblickte.

Das leise Rauschen der Dusche schien ihm die Antwort zu geben, nach der er gesucht hatte, und nach einem letzten vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung Sonne, vergrub der Kater wieder seinen Kopf zwischen den Pfoten, um die Zeit bis die Badezimmertür sich öffnen und sein Frühstück in greifbare Nähe rücken würde, dösend zu überbrücken.

Er musste nicht lange warten, denn nur ein paar Minuten später durchquerte Hermione tropfnass und nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche.

Die feuchten Haare hatte sie zu einem wirren Knoten aufgesteckt, aus dem sich vereinzelte Strähnen gelöst hatten, die ihr nun ins Gesicht fielen und von ihr immer wieder zurück hinters Ohr geschoben werden mussten, während sie erst Krummbein sein Frühstück und danach sich selbst eine Scheibe Toast machte.

Dabei summte die junge Frau leise vor sich und atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die durch die geöffneten Fenster in ihre Wohnung strömte und die Geräusche eines beginnenden Tages von der Straße zu ihr herein trug.

„Guten Morgen, Krummbein", meinte sie fröhlich zu ihrem Kater, als sie spürte wie sein weiches Fell um ihre Beine strich.

Krummbein maunzte nur leise zur Antwort und machte sich dann über seine Schüssel her.

Hermione widmete sich nun ebenfalls ihrem Frühstück.

Die Toastscheibe in der Hand und den Tagespropheten gegen eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee gelehnt, saß sie gemütlich auf einem der bequemen Küchenstühle und hielt nur hin und wieder beim lesen inne, um einen Schluck zu trinken oder ihrem Kater einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie liebte diese ersten Stunden des Tages und das mit ihnen verbundene gemütliche Frühstück.

Die ganze Hektik, die andere Zauberer oder Hexen, am frühen Morgen verbreiteten, während sie ihre letzten Unterlagen für den anstehenden Arbeitstag zusammensuchten, sich dabei anzogen, zwischendurch ein paar Bissen Brot zu sich nahmen und auf die schnelle ihren Kaffee hinunterspülten, war Hermione zu wider.

Ihre Aktentasche war schon am Abend vorher ordentlich gepackt und alle Unterlagen sorgfältig sortiert.

Sie begann jeden Tag mit einer langen, heißen Dusche und einem gemütlichen Frühstück.

Diese beiden Dinge waren ihr wesentlich mehr wert, als ein paar Minuten unruhigen Schlafes, und für sie die Garantie, dass sie motiviert und ausgeruht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde, um sich den Aufgaben zu stellen, die der Tag oder besser gesagt ihre Chefin für sie bereithielten.

Nach dem letzten Bissen Toast stand Hermione auf, dirigierte das Geschirr mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes in die blitzblanke Spüle, wo es begann sich selbst abzuwaschen, und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, das ihr gleichzeitig als Schlafzimmer diente, um sich wie jeden Morgen etwas ratlos vor ihren Kleiderschrank zu stellen, der so klein war, dass jede andere Frau vermutlich ernsthafte Probleme gehabt hätte, ihre Kleidung darin unterzubringen.

Eigentlich hatte Hermione nie viele Gedanken an ihre Garderobe verschwendet, doch in letzter Zeit betrachtete sie den Inhalt ihres Schrankes, der hauptsächlich aus schlichten Blusen, Pullovern, den dazu passenden Hosen und einem dunklen Hosenanzug bestand, mit wachsender Skepsis.

„Na, meine Liebe? Unschlüssig?" Ihr Spiegelbild hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Mit der Zeit hatte Hermione eingesehen, dass es vorteilhafter war, ihrem Spiegel mit Freundlichkeit zu begegnen, da er ein wesentlich besseres Gespür für Stil zu haben schien, als sie selbst.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich jeden Tag das Gleiche anziehen würde."

„Dieses Gefühl hast du seit ungefähr… lass mich nachdenken… einem Monat. Warum hat es dich denn nicht eher gestört? Gibt es da jemanden, dem wir gefallen wollen?"

Manchmal allerdings, waren Zauberspiegel nicht nur hilfreich, sondern auch äußerst unangenehm.

Hermione hatte festgestellt, dass ihrer die unbequeme Angewohnheit besaß, sie mit der Nase auf Dinge zu stoßen, über die sie sich geweigert hatte, näher nachzudenken, sobald sie ihr selbst aufgefallen waren.

„Nein, gibt es nicht", entgegnete die Hexe daher etwas zu entschieden, woraufhin ihr Spiegelbild skeptisch mit der Zunge schnalzte und sich betont gelangweilt von ihr abwandte.

„Na, dann zieh doch einfach die schwarze Bluse und die schwarze Stoffhose an. Nicht ausgefallen, bequem und praktisch, aber nicht all zu leger. Das ist doch sonst genau dein Stil."

Hermione biss sich bei dieser Spitze auf die Lippen und verzog gleichzeitig das Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf besagte Bluse fiel.

Schnell versuchte sie ihrem Spiegel einen besseren Vorschlag zu entlocken.

„Selbst wenn es jemanden geben würde, würde es dich nichts angehen. Aber ich hätte trotzdem nichts dagegen mal etwas… interessanter auszusehen… nur für den Fall, dass mir jemand begegnen sollte, dem ich gefallen wollen würde."

Das Spiegelbild verdrehte nur die Augen. „Du kannst vielleicht dich selbst täuschen, Hermione Granger, aber nicht mich. Aber na gut, wenn du es so formulieren möchtest: Ich an deiner Stelle, würde dann bei der schwarzen Hose bleiben und dazu die rote Bluse anziehen. Jetzt guck nicht so fragend, du weißt genau welche ich meine! Die rote, auf Taille geschnittene Bluse, mit dem netten Ausschnitt, die dir das Weasley Mädchen zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat und die ganz hinten im Schrank liegt, weil du…"

„Jaja, ich hab´s verstanden!" Grummelnd begann Hermione nach besagter Bluse zu suchen.

„Und dazu solltest du deine schwarzen Pumps anziehen", fuhr der Spiegel fort. „Die, die du bis jetzt ein einziges Mal und zwar zu deinem Bewerbungsgespräch anhattest. Diese Ballerinas mögen ja ganz bequem sein, aber, meine Liebe, sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Gesicht: Du bist nicht gerade die größte und deine Beine sind auch nicht übermäßig lang, also sollten wir versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen und…"

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mich indirekt zu beleidigen", fuhr Hermione den Spiegel an, die Hand mit der Bluse zwischen den Fingern wütend in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Und könntest du mich bitte mal ausreden lassen! Ich wollte nämlich gerade sagen, dass wir das Beste daraus machen müssen und durch die hohen Schuhe deine schlanke Figur noch etwas mehr betonen sollten."

„Oh."

„Genau. Und jetzt zieh dich endlich an. Du hast nur noch eine halbe Stunde und so wie ich das sehe, musst du dir noch die Haare machen und ein bisschen Make-Up auflegen. Natürlich nur für den Fall, dass dir vielleicht jemand begegnen könnte, dem du eventuell gefallen möchtest."

Wissend, dass sie jede weitere Diskussion mit ihrem _Spiegelbild_ verlieren würde- so demütigend diese Tatsache auch war- begann Hermione sich flink umzuziehen und sich dann unter Anleitung ihres Ebenbildes um Haare und Make-Up zu kümmern.

Nachdem sowohl sie als auch der Spiegel mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden waren, warf Hermione einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie schon zehn Minuten zu spät dran war.

Mit der gleichen Hektik, die sie an anderen so verurteilte, griff sie nach Aktentasche und Zauberstab, schlüpfte in die ungewohnt hohen Schuhe und verließ eilig ihre kleine Wohnung.

„Wie heißt er eigentlich?" Konnte der Spiegel ihr gerade noch fröhlich nachrufen, bevor sie etwas energischer als sonst und mit vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen die Tür zu schlug, sich fragend, warum sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild und seinen frechen, jedoch nicht ganz so dummen Kommentaren immer derart aus der Fassung bringen ließ.


End file.
